


Don’t Cry

by SS_Chaos_Sauce



Series: Bardvent 2018 [6]
Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Bardvent, Bardvent 2018, I wrote this while watching Love Actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Chaos_Sauce/pseuds/SS_Chaos_Sauce
Summary: Bardvent Day 6: Ornaments.





	Don’t Cry

It was an accident. An old ornament, an old hook, a thin branch, a shaky hand. It didn’t fall far, but the tree rested over hard brick. The old glass thing shattered, scaring the baby awake. His father took up the little thing and cooed. “It’s okay darling, no need to be frightened.”  
The little one front of the tree began to tear up as well. His mother swooped him him, getting his bare feet away from the broken glass.  
“Don’t cry, Randy, it was only an accident.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ilyall! Little baby one that I didn’t make angst


End file.
